


Sakura Skies

by SilentRose



Category: Afterglow - Fandom, BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Adventuring Party, Alternate Universe - Dungeons & Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, D&D, F/F, Mix between medieval europe and sengoku era japan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24026413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentRose/pseuds/SilentRose
Summary: Afterglow is an adventuring party!
Relationships: Aoba Moca/Mitake Ran
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Sakura Skies

Adventurer's Card

Name: Mitake Ran

DOB: 4/10

Job: Samurai

Guild Rank: E

Quests Completed: 0

Adventurer's Card

Name: Aoba Moca

DOB: 11/3

Job: Onna Bushi

Guild Rank: E

Quests Completed: 0

Adventurer's Card

Name: Hazawa Tsugumi

DOB: 1/7

Job: Cleric

Guild Rank: E

Quests Completed: 0

Adventurer's Card

Name: Uehara Himari

DOB: 10/23

Job: Wild Knight

Guild Rank: E

Quests Completed: 0

Adventurer's Card

Name: Udagawa Tomoe

DOB: 4/15

Job: Paladin

Guild Rank: E

Quests Completed: 0

Party Name: Afterglow

\------

As a group of girls, all walk into the tavern, the boisterous noise of men laughing and telling stories dies down, and all eyes turn to them. The Leader of the party, a girl about fourteen with black hair and a rebellious red streak, meets all the eyes with a determined, fiery glare, not backing down an inch. The white-haired girl next to her looks like a necromancer reanimated the dead, and is sleepily following the group.

A bubbly girl with pink hair follows behind them, next to her standing a tall, redheaded girl with a pleasant smile on her face, as a timid brown-haired girl brought up the rear. Not-a-one of them could be any older than fourteen, walking into a tavern that doubled as a quest hub. While there was no specific law against young girls taking on quests or entering a tavern, it was seen as a social faux-pas in the heavily male-skewed profession of Adventuring.

All the girls wore basic equipment. Tsugumi with a staff, Ran with her mother's first Katana, Moca with her great-great-grandmother's first spear, Tomoe using a sword and shield she obtained from her Temple, and Himari with her two-handed hammer. As the party walked up the quest board, a broad body stepped in front of them.

 **"Seems you girls took a wrong turn. The tea shop's down the road."** The burly man said, laughing with his entourage. Ran's hand quickly formed into a tight fist, only to be surprised as Tsugumi stepped forward, a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. They'd been expecting this kind of treatment after all.

 **"We're well aware of that, sir. My family owns that shop!"** She says happily, a disarmingly cute smile on her face. The man clears his throat

 **"A-ah, I thought I recognized you. My daughter goes there pretty frequently, she's always happy after she comes back."** The man said, ashamed a bit, and steps aside. Ran squeezes Tsugumi's forearm gently in appreciation, as they walk forward and take a look at the E Rank quests for parties. There were a few quests for goblin slaying, but the girls had thankfully been warned by the local priestess that those quests were deceptively difficult, and were notorious for killing unwary adventuring parties. The priestess even said she'd been trying to get the difficulty rank moved up for years, but the paperwork was greatly slowing the process down.

Deciding to go for some giant rat slaying quests, they took it off the wall and walked up to the counter. When the young woman up front noticed them, she hurried over.

 **"How may I help you, girls?"** She asked with a warm smile. Ran was the one to speak up, plenty fine being the voice of the party.

 **"We're here to accept this quest."** She responded, putting the page down on the table.

 **"Alright, have you girls accepted a quest before?"** She asked, curious. The party simply shook their heads. **"Well, I have to see proof of your Adventurer's License."** Ran furrowed her brows a bit. Moca was the first to pick up on what she meant, pulling out her Ceramic E Rank dog tags from under her robes. The others quickly follow suit. With a nod, the woman at the counter smiles.

 **"With that out of the way, the quest stipulates the elimination of fifteen giant rats for fifteen gold pieces each. When you finish the task, talk to the town chief to get confirmation of your quest completion, then head back here."** With a quick nod, the girls set off out of the tavern.

\------

After they gathered the materials and items they'd need for the 3-day round trip, they all set off on their planned trip. It would only take them a day to get to the village, but with taking out the rats and resting, they planned to spend that day in the village before setting out the next morning.

Thankfully, they made it to the village with nothing eventful happening, unless you count Moca having an eating contest with a squirrel (and winning). As the girls round a corner of the woods, the village comes into sight. As they approach, Ran notices a building taller and more active in the center of the bustling village. Wiping the dust off her pants and top, Ran leads the girls into the Village Chieftain's house, calling out to see if anyone's home.

 **"Is this where we can find the Chieftain?"** She asks, rounding a corner. In front of her sits an old man at his desk, looking over papers, hair short and grey.

 **"I am the Chieftain, how can I help you?"** He asks, looking up at them.

 **"We're here to deal with the rats?"** Tomoe says. The man's brown eyes light up.

 **"Ah, yes! Thank you, young adventurers, for coming to aid us in our time of need!"** He exclaims, getting up and walking over to them, shaking their hands happily with both of his.

 **" _Ojii-san,_ where can we find these rats~" **Moca asks, her carefree slothly smile on her face. The man walks between the girls and leads them outside, and points to a farm on the very edge of the village.

 **"They're taking residence in the Miller's house, but...be prepared, when you go in. Something is making a gods awful smell come from there."** He said, solemnly. With a determined look to one another, the girls set off down the steep hills to the extermination zone. 10 meters away from the house, the party stops to check their equipment and get into position. First in line was Tomoe, shield raised and sword at the ready. Then it was Moca, spear lowered. Ran, hand ready to draw her blade in a deadly strike. Tsugumi, staff gripped in both hands, and Himari, a thick grip on her war-hammer and a smirk on her face. Slowly, they advanced on the house, looking out for anything strange.

The first thing the girls noticed was the windows were broken, and there were cracks running all along the house. When they got close enough, and subsequently had to round a corner to get to the door, they were noticed and ambushed by a single rat, the size of a horse, squealing and shrieking. As it flew at them in a rage, Tomoe set her back foot against the ground hard and braced for impact. The moment she felt it hit the shield, she swung her right arm out, sending the rat soaring into a nearby post, making a disturbing **crack** in the wood. Before anyone could react, another rat came charging at Tomoe, body bashing her to the floor. Before the Rat could move from its landing position, Moca moved forward like water, stabbing it in the head.

Luckily for Moca, Ran noticed one trying to sneak behind her, and as it pounced, Ran moved quick as lightning to unsheathe her sword and cut a huge gash into its abdomen, turning and pressing her back to Moca's. Behind them, rats nipped at Tsugumi's heels, the squeamish girl batting at them to keep them away while Himari is surrounded by three rats. With a giggle that would suit a psychopath, Himari started to spin, holding her war-hammer out by the handle, spinning faster and faster and faster, until she one crack, then another, then another in quick succession, launching the rats into the trees, causing Himari to lose her footing and fall on her rear, laughing.

Just as Himari managed to fall, Tsugumi connected with a solid hit and a gross **squish** on gore splattering out on the ground, making the small bean's stomach heave.

Panting, noticing everyone's safe, Ran calls out.

 **"All clear?"** She asks.

 **"All clear, Ran-chan,"** the girls reply. With a nod, she takes a deep breath and, after wiping the blood off her sword onto one of the rats, sheathes her sword, walking up to the building. Once the rest of the girls are done with their checks, they join her as she opens the door. What's inside nauseates some of them and terrifies all of them. In the living room lay the torn apart bits of two larger bodies and a smaller body, no older than the girls themselves. Tsugumi flies back out the door to vomit outside, Himari screams and runs in fear, Tomoe shakes with fear and rage, Ran starts to hyperventilate, and Moca seems to disappear into her own mind.

Tomoe isn't sure how, but she manages to get everyone out of the house and a good two meters away from it before collapsing. It takes an hour before any of them are able to even speak. By that time, they notice Moca's absence. As they look around, they smell smoke, alarmed, and turn to see the house go up in flames, Moca holding the torch. Quickly, the group of the girls sprint over there, Tomoe toppling the girl with a punch.

 **"WHAT THE FUCK, MOCA?! YOU CAN'T JUST BURN SOMEONE'S HOUSE DOWN!"** Tomoe screams. **"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"** She growls down at her prone white-haired friend. Unlike the defiance, or anger, or maybe even smug justification she expected to find, All Tomoe saw when she looked down was a broken girl, scared and shivering, eyes full of tears. She's so shocked by the sight, she almost misses what Moca says.

 **"...They deserve to be let go, properly. You can't bury...pieces...Nobody deserves to die like that, Tomoe..."** the white-haired girl whimpered. What shocked Tomoe even _more_ was the fact that Moca didn't call her one of her many nicknames she had for the redhead. Energy completely drained, Tomoe dropped to her knees, crying, as the skies above them mimicked them, rain pouring down from the sky as the party of girls bawled from fear, stress, anxiety, fear, anger, and any other number of emotions.

\------

It took them two hours to shuffle back to the center of the village, twenty minute's walk away. When they made it back to the Chieftain's home, drenched to the bone, they showed him the proof they needed, and left with his signature without ever having looked him in the eye. After getting a tavern room, the girls stayed in bed for the next two days, mulling everything over in their heads. It took them half a day to get back to their town, just wanting to get paid for the quest and get it done and over with.

Maria noticed them the moment they entered the tavern, but was concerned when she saw they were....deflated. Ran set the signature on the table, avoiding looking into the woman's eyes.

\------

Moca didn't smile for a year after that quest. She didn't laugh for two years. She didn't speak for three. Four years later, she's able to talk and smile and laugh, but Ran catches the sorrow in her eyes, the forced expressions she puts on. Every day that they aren't on a quest, she practices until she collapses or until it gets too dark to see out. When they are on a quest, she doesn't talk, even after four years. Her attention remains on nothing but keeping her friends safe and completing the mission.

All of their missions, Afterglow has both a one-hundred percent completion rating, and a one-hundred percent savior rate. The girls attribute it to their daily training, but the rumors about them start to grow rapidly, turning them into something akin to gods in the eyes of the town. When the rumors get to be too much for them to operate properly, they leave in the middle of the night, not telling anyone where they head off to.

\------

As the sun rises in the foggy morning, five figures step through the mist in the gates of the city. At the head was Ran, clad in her black and red kimono, depicting a woman taking on an army. Over it, she wore her lamellar armor, Oni mask covering her face, her helmet strapped to her back with her Yumi on her shoulder. Her hair was slightly longer, reaching her collarbones, and even through the armor and clothing, it was obvious her body was powerfully built, able to take on extreme duress. Next to her was Moca, who let her hair grow considerably, though it was currently pinned up in a beautiful, if militant, fashion, her lovely boat-shaped hat down, string around her neck. She was wearing a lovely kimono, that was designed to not restrict her movement, and with the help of Himari, she'd been able to add more protective elements to it without diminishing either its looks or its capabilities. Her face was painted over, makeup sharp and aggressive, only hidden by her wooden mask, as she carried a deadly looking Naginata.

Tomoe followed behind them, covered in heavy plate armor, her sturdy round shield on her back, sword at her hip and helmet over her face, her signature red hair only barely showing down the back of her head. Instead of the usual polished heavy plate, she chose to use a strong metal that, when hardened, turns a reddish color. It was clear she took care of her weapons and armor. Himari was behind her, hefting a war-hammer that can only be called _mean_. Double sided blocks with spikes and razor edges on the ends, it gave the look that it had, indeed, ended many a creature's life. She wore heavy bone armor, with a diabolical mask covering her head and filled with spikes.

Tsugumi was beside Tomoe, seemingly the odd one out. Her staff gave a solid **thunk** every time it slammed into the ground as she used it as a walking stick. She wore full robes, black and red, with a veil so that no one may see her face. If you were able to withstand the omnious and deadly aura the other girls give off, you could hear the solid **clink clink** **clink** of her chain-mail hitting her chest with every step she took. They all bore their party emblem on them somewhere; An 'A' with their weapons through it, over top of the sun. Ran's was on her standard that was affixed to her armor, Moca's was on her hat, Tomoe's was on her shield, Himari's was on the side of her helmet, and Tsugumi's was on her robe.

Needless to say, they cut an impressive, if intense, figure through the city. The girls went to the second tavern they laid their eyes on, not trusting the tourist trap that was the first tavern. As they walk in, the hustle and bustle of the place stops entirely, the customers and the staff all seeming to hold their breath. The girls don't seem to care as they go over and sit at a free table. A man comes over, tray in his hand.

 **"What can I get you girls?"** He asks, a smirk on his face. Ran turns to him to order.

 **"4 of your strongest alcohol and a sweet cider."** She tells him, tossing him a gold coin, which was easily worth triple what their order was worth.

 **" 'scuse me, ladies, but if you're going to be here, you gotta take your masks off."** He says, trying to squeeze them for more money. Even through the mask she was wearing, he could tell she didn't look the least bit entertained.

 **"Guess we just go back to the tourist trap, girls."** She stands up and swipes the coin back. The man sputters after her, trying to get her to stay.

 **"Hei! You already handed it over, it's mine!"** He yelled, lunging at her. She simply turned while Moca hit him in the back with a light tap from the shaft of her Naginata, Tomoe crowding him in line with the door and Himari giving a harsh shove to launch him out the door. Tsugumi walked over and knelt down to talk to the man.

 **"Trying to extort people out of their money is a bad thing to do. Repent for your wrong doings, and be good again."** She says in a sickly sweet voice. Behind her, she hears yelling, and turns to see her girls blocking off access to her and the man from the other angry guests. Suddenly, a loud voice yells over all the others.

 **"OI! You freaks! The man said take your masks off, so if you don't, we're gonna do it for ya!"** A man the size of a moose walks out, duel axes in hand. He tries to take off Moca's mask, who smacks his hand away with the shaft of her weapon.

 **"Moca-chan isn't going to take her mask off, baldy, so don't try~"** She says.

 **"Fine, you don't wanna take it off, then how about this. A gold piece wager, a duel. Whoever wins gets the pot and one additional thing they get to choose. I win, you take those masks off."** He says, cocky, sure of his win. The girls look to one another and nod. Ran speaks up.

 **"Deal. We win, you spend your free time volunteering for the homeless. No weapons."** She says, looking directly into his eyes. The man laughs.

 **"Afraid we'll beat ya too bad?"** He taunts.

 **"Just trying to make it more fair for you. We'll even let you choose who you fight."** Ran replies coolly. This makes the man snort.

 **"Fine. I want tiny over there."** He says, pointing to Tsugumi. The girls pause for a moment before laughing.

 **"Trust me buddy,"** Tomoe says, trying to stop laughing long enough to speak. **"You'll really regret that decision. I suggest you choose someone else."** The red-head was struggling to breathe, she was laughing so hard. Baldy had had enough of being laughed at.

 **"Don't coward out! You asked my opponent, I chose her! Let's get this done!"** He yelled. Moca was the one to speak next.

 **"Don't say we didn't warn you, baldy."** She said, devoid of emotion. After getting the area set up, both sides handed their weapons off to their party. Turning, Tsugumi bowed to the man, as was customary in a duel. The man defied customs, disrespecting her and her party by not bowing. Ran made a mental note to check how many injuries the man had after Tsugumi won. The girl's entire aura was of friendliness and kindness.

As the man charged forward, Tsugumi didn't move. Once he got close and took a swing at her, she simply redirects his attacks with an open palm. This goes on for a solid minute, the girl smiling all the while, somehow showing it through her body language. Then, he makes the mistake of going to try to attack her party when he can't get a hit off on her.

Suddenly, the air goes cold, the aura of kindness switches to an aura of destruction as Tsugumi circles around his body open palm striking all of his joints, dislocating them with the precision that only a medic could have. As the man's brain catches up to his body, he starts screaming. Tsugumi kneels down and gives him a frown.

 **"Stop screaming, nothing's broken. I just gave you a warning. Try to hurt my friends again, and there won't be a next time. Am I understood?"** She asks, leaning closer to him. He nods quickly, whimpering in pain. Suddenly, Tsugumi stands up and claps her hands, aura of happiness back in an instant.

 **"Wonderful! I hope you've learned your lesson, mister!"** She says cheerily.

\------

After collecting their dues, the girls go to a different Tavern and buy a place to settle in for the night. Gear stowed away and emergency weapons placed throughout the room, the girls all pile together and sleep in each other's arms, happy to be alive another day.


End file.
